Each Physical Science [unreadable] Oncology Center (PS-OC) has unique capabilities in terms of its physical science approach to studying cancer. In order to develop a common language among the Centers, a pilot project was proposed to utilize common cell lines and standard operating protocols so that physical science metrics could be easily standardized across the PS-OC Network. To test the feasibility of providing an initial common benchmark, the pilot cell line project was initiated in November 2009. Participating laboratories within the PS-OC Network carried out and shared the results of a set of pilot experiments utilizing two (2) human breast cancer cell lines to facilitate inter-PS-OC communications and accelerate the understanding of PS-OC specific technologies and techniques. The cell lines were authenticated and distributed along with necessary cell culture reagents from a single laboratory to ensure that all participants were starting with the same biospecimens. Furthermore, a standard operating protocol was developed. Results of the cell line project were presented at the PS-OC First Annual Network Investigators[unreadable] Meeting in April 2010 and also at a follow-up meeting in June 2010. A Network publication is anticipated as a result of this pilot project by 2011. From the PS-OC pilot cell line project, it has become apparent that utilization of cell lines and tissues with common reagents and standard operating protocols is critical for cross comparison of data sets. Being that the PS-OC Network investigators study at least eleven (11) different types of cancer, there is need for the establishment of a PS-OC Bioresource Core Facility (PBCF). The PBCF shall be a centralized biodistributor and biorepository that serves to provide PS-OC Network investigators with common stocks of authenticated cell lines and primary cells (non-malignant and cancerous), cell culture reagents and related standard operating protocols upon request. The PBCF shall also have the capability to prepare and distribute extracts of RNA, DNA or protein from human cell lines, primary cells and tissues. Moreover, any modified cell lines could be deposited by PS-OC Network investigators to the PBCF for authentication and distribution to collaborators within the PS-OC Network. The requirement outlined in this statement of work is a new requirement for the NCI OPSO, and it shall support both the mission of the PS-OC program and OPSO through providing a centralized resource of biological specimens for program investigators. The PBCF shall ultimately function to increase both the time and cost efficiency of the transfer of biological specimens to PS-OC Network investigators.